


Our downfall

by TimeToRexify



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Poor Leon and Ada, Vulnerable Ada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeToRexify/pseuds/TimeToRexify
Summary: Leon can't stress enough that Ada's line of work could kill her one day. Little does he know he's right, only it's not her that dies.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Our downfall

Inspired by another anon's Lisa fic. As a dude I find this to not only be a sensitive subject for women, but us men too. Even though I've never actually got that far in a relationship with a woman yet sigh. I mean just getting with a woman, not what happens in this fic.

I am so sorry for the mistakes. I was tired when writing this. I would also like to thank princeessdie and the guest for the kudos. I appreciate it very much.

*****************

"Are you sure this will be easy?" Leon asked.

Ada rolled her eyes, "for the last time yes."

Leon grunted beside her, "all right just don't get yourself killed." 

"That'll be the day," she teased him.

He shook his head as he watched her disappear inside the abandoned building. 

After a little over two hours Leon was now getting worried. 

"It shouldn't have taken this long," he grumbled aloud.

Suddenly a figure caught his attention. It was Ada thankfully and she was looking a little worse for wear. She had a hand to her abdomen and had moved it away once she caught sight of Leon looking at her. 

"What happened?" He questioned.

"Long story," she shrugged. "Come on before they find out its missing."

Leon started the engine to his car and sped off as the people inside the building gave chase. 

"You care to explain?"

Ada shrugged as she lowered herself into the seat to get more comfortable. 

"Ada!"

"What?"

"What happened back there? You looked to be injured."

She shrugged her shoulders, "winded more like."

Leon turned to her seeing she looked all right after all and turned back to look out the window. 

Once home the pair ate and Ada requested an early night. Leon didn't complain and followed on after her. It was just after midnight when she felt the pain hit her abdomen. Pulling herself from the bed as quick and easy as she could she frowned as she felt something ooze down her legs.

"Fucking cramps," she groaned to herself.

Dropping down on the toilet she started to clean herself up as best she could only the cramps hit harder and harder.

"Leon!" She called out to him. "Leon!"

It had taken a few tries but eventually she'd got his attention.

"I'm awake!" He quickly sprang up to look around. "Ada."

"Leon!" She wheezed.

Quickly climbing from the bed he rushed round to the bathroom as she sat bent kneed on the floor.

Lifting her head in his hand he could clearly see she was in pain and bleeding. "I'll call an ambulance."

She nodded and watched as he left before laying on the floor to curl up.

Once the paramedics arrived Leon let them in while telling them where his wife was.

"Is she going to be alright?" He asked.

"Abdominal bleeding, could be miscarriage. Ma'am are you pregnant?"

Ada shook her head she hoped not. "No. I-I don't know."

Leon ran a hand through his hair with worry. Was she pregnant? If she was she was miscarrying right now.

"How do you know?" Leon hounded them.

"We'll do some tests, but first we have to take her into the hospital."

Leon followed them into the ambulance, holding his wife's hand all the way there as she groaned in pain.

It seemed as hours had passed when Leon was finally allowed in to see her again.

"Ada," he called softly to her. 

She was laid on her side facing away from him. 

"Ada," he tried again.

She made no move so he walked around to see her instead. She looked white as a sheet and wasn't even putting on an effort to look at him.

"I didn't even know," she finally spoke in somewhat of a whisper.

This proved his suspicion right. "Miscarriage?" 

She looked to him now her eyes full of sorrow. 

"I never knew. I never wanted to know. I never cared to know!"

Leon lowered his head as she turned away from him again. 

"They took something from me that I never knew about, yet it hurts so much. It hurts Leon. It really hurts."

He lifted his head to her, his hand finding hers. He knew he couldn't blame her even after warning her countless times. He couldn't bring himself to blame her.

She brought her hand up to brush away a tear she didn't realise had slipped from her eye.

"Why does it hurt Leon? I never knew it."

He squeezed her hand gently trying to keep his own composure.

"I can't stop thinking about it," Ada went on. "Would I have wanted to keep it. Keep him or her? Was it a girl or was it a boy? I couldn't ask. They might not tell me."

"Ada," Leon snapped her out of it. "You'll cause more harm to yourself."

She closed her eyes and for the first time ever he witnessed her crying. Her body shaking with her silent sobs of agony. 

"We'll be alright," he soothed her, but why wasn't it soothing him?

Ada had been silent on the ride home. She was a ghost of her normal self. Simply going to bed to lay there most of the day a hand resting on her flat abdomen. Sometimes she would sing softly as if singing to none existent child other times she would talk. Leon grieved in his own way, leaving Ada to do the same. It was only as of late when she started making a recovery that she decided to give it another shot. 

"Leon," she called to him one night as he sat watching TV with a bottle of beer in hand. 

He turned to her.

"I want to give it another go."

Placing the bottle down on the table he stood to caress her softly. 

"Are you sure?" 

She nodded. "I'm passed grieving Leon. I want to make things right. I want a baby with you. But this time it'll be different. I won't put our son or daughter in harms way ever again."

With that he hugged her tightly before the pair tried once again.


End file.
